


Steele In Trouble

by NorahBolt56



Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [16]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Remington and Laura's teenage son is getting up to mischief, while Remington is trying to persuade his wife to indulge in a little 'mischief' themselves ;) ...
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/778650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Steele In Trouble

“Now you boys need to be back by 11 okay,” Laura said to Mickey and Cruz, Kate & Rick’s son who was staying with them for a couple of months, as they got ready to head out to a rock concert with one of Mickey’s friends. The two seventeen year old boys grinned at her. “Of course Mom,” Mickey replied with a cheeky lopsided grin reminiscent of his father, Remington’s. “Is that LA time or London time?” Cruz asked with a mischievous twinkle in his bright green eyes as Laura couldn’t help but smile at him. “Nice try Cruz – LA time,” she replied with a meaningful look as he nodded.

Before too long Mickey’s friend arrived to pick them up. “Have fun lads,” Remington said to them with a smile as they went to leave. “But not too much,” Laura added as she looked at both of them expectantly. “Relax Mom,” Mickey replied as he gave her a peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry Aunty Laura – I’ll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble,” Cruz quipped with a grin as he gave her a peck on the cheek as well and Mickey shot him a fake dirty look.

“And who’ll be keeping an eye on you mate eh?” Remington laughed, knowing Cruz was as much of a handful as Mickey, the two of them enjoying getting into trouble together since they were little. “Uncle Remington – whatever do you mean?” Cruz asked supposedly innocently as Remington shook his head at him. “Go on get out of here the two of you,” he stated with a grin which was returned by both boys.

“Now Andrew – drive carefully okay and you’ll have them back by 11 right?” Laura said to Mickey’s friend as the 3 teenagers headed out the door. “Of course Mrs Steele,” Andrew replied as he winked at Mickey and Cruz on the sly. “Oh I pity the girls of LA tonight – they won’t know what’s hit them with those lads,” Remington laughed as Laura looked a little perturbed. “That’s what I’m worried about,” she confessed with a rueful shake of her head.

The three boys soon reached the park where the outdoor concert was being held. “That was so cool of your Mom to get us tickets to this Cruz – it’s been sold out for months,” Andrew commented as they followed the crowd into the park. “No worries Andy – it comes in handy having a Mum who’s a rock star sometimes,” Cruz replied with a grin. They found a spot close to the stage and as they looked around they saw they were close to three pretty girls. “Hey guys check out the view,” Mickey commented with a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes as he nodded towards the girls who were also checking out the three good looking boys. “Hey they look like college girls,” Andy said as he looked at them. “God bless America!” Cruz laughed as did the other two boys.

“Well gentlemen – I say we try our luck eh?” Mickey quipped with a lopsided grin as Cruz and Andy nodded. “God you look like your Dad when you do that Mick,” Cruz laughed as did Mickey. “Evening ladies – looking forward to the concert?” Mickey greeted them as the three boys moved a bit closer to where the girls had set up their picnic blanket. The three girls smiled at them as one of them in particular looked at Mickey. “Sure am. I’m Kristy by the way and this is Chloe and Hannah,” she introduced her friends who were busy checking out Cruz and Andy then she added, “You’re welcome to join us if you like. We’ve got some beer and food so help yourselves to whatever you like,” she said with a meaningful look at Mickey in particular.

“Oh we’d love to wouldn’t we guys?’ Mickey replied with a grin as Cruz and Andy nodded enthusiastically and they sat down next to the girls. “Hi I’m Cruz,” Cruz introduced himself to the girl called Chloe who he’d taken a fancy to (and she him). She looked at him with a smile as she heard his accent. “Oh my God - your accent is so cute! Are you from England?” she asked excitedly as Cruz grinned and nodded and Mickey rolled his eyes at the usual reaction Cruz got when they were out and about. “Sure am. Your accent’s pretty cute too,” he quipped, laying on the charm as the girl blushed a little and smiled at him. “You don’t look English though and Cruz is a Latino name?” she observed, admiring his olive complexion, as he nodded. “Well I was born in England but my Dad’s Puerto Rican and my Mum’s Irish actually,” Cruz explained. “Oh cool,” the girl replied with a grin then she added, “Oh Puerto Rican huh? My Mom loves that Puerto Rican singer – what’s his name? Oh that’s right, Rick Ramirez,” as Cruz and Mickey started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, a bit perplexed by their reaction. “Oh my Mum loves him too,” Cruz quipped then added with a grin “He’s my Dad.” Chloe looked at him in shock. “Rick Ramirez is your Dad? No way!” she exclaimed as Cruz nodded & grinned at her. “So that means.. Kate Kelly, the rock star, is your mom?” she asked as he nodded and grinned again. “Cruz Ramirez – pleased to meet you,” he stated with a dazzling smile as he shook her hand, holding it for a few seconds as she all but gushed at him, “Wow! Do you sing too?’

“Oh every now and then,” Cruz replied with a twinkle in his green eyes. “Oh don’t ask him to sing – I’ve heard him,” Mickey quipped as Cruz playfully punched him.

“So how do you two know each other?” Kristy asked as Mickey and Cruz shared a grin. “We’re family,” Mickey replied as the girls looked a little puzzled. “It’s kind of complicated, but we have an older half-brother in common. See his Dad and my Mum used to be together ages ago and they had a baby – our brother. And then my Mum married my Dad and his Dad married his Mum and they had us,” Cruz explained. “So is your brother as cute as you two?” Kristy asked as she looked appreciatively at Mickey who returned the look with a grin. “Oh I don’t know – he’s an old geezer now, he’s in his thirties!” Mickey chuckled as did Cruz. “Anyway I’m the good looking one of the family,” Mickey added with a grin as Cruz laughed and shook his head at him.

“Would you guys like some beers?” Hannah asked as she smiled at Andy and the boys all nodded, although Andy said “I better not have too many as I’ve gotta drive.”

“Don’t worry mate, Mickey and I’ll have your share,” Cruz laughed as Mickey nodded in agreement.

“You are old enough to drink aren’t you? How old are you guys anyway?’ Hannah asked as the boys looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. “Ah..we’re twenty one,” Mickey stated trying to sound confident as he shot a look at Cruz and Andy. “Yeah twenty one,” they both agreed. “Really? You look younger than that,” Kristy commented as she looked at Mickey and he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her and said “Oh that’s just my baby face.”

“So where do you go to college? We’re at USC,” Chloe asked as the boys thought quickly on their feet. “Oh um.. I’m a math major at Stanford,” Mickey lied as he nudged Cruz with his elbow. “Oh yeah I’m at Oxford studying .. music. I’m just on term break at the moment,” Cruz made up as Chloe looked impressed and he grinned at her.

Not long after, the band came on. “Wanna dance?” Kristy asked Mickey as she stood up and offered him a hand. “Sure,” he replied with a smile as he took a swig of beer then got up and they started dancing together, just as the band started playing a slower ballad. With that Mickey grinned at her and pulled her into his arms as they started swaying together to the music. “Geez where did you learn to dance Steele? Let me show you how it’s done,” Cruz laughed as he pulled Chloe up and took her into his arms, doing some Latin dance moves as he did so. “Oh shut up Ramirez and stop showing off,” Mickey retorted, the two of them engaging in their usual banter.

“Well I think you’re a perfectly good dancer,” Kristy commented with a smile to Mickey as she linked her arms around his neck. “Oh you do huh?” he replied with a smile. “Well that’s not all I’m good at,” he added cheekily as he cocked an eyebrow at her and his lips found hers. “I see what you mean,” she replied with a smile when they finally drew apart and she pulled him closer to her, the two of them soon oblivious to everyone else.

Meanwhile Chloe asked Cruz, “So do you have girlfriend back home in England?” as he held her close to him while they danced. “Oh I’ve dated here and there but no-one special,” he replied with a smile as she looked at him hopefully. “I quite fancy American girls actually,” he added as she ran a hand over his shoulder and murmured with a grin “Lucky me,” as she kissed him and they too were soon lost in each other as were Andy and Hannah.

Pretty soon all three couples were rather busy, only occasionally unlocking lips to drink more beer, the six of them laughing and singing along to the band together when they weren’t otherwise occupied, all of them losing track of time as the band kept on playing.

Meanwhile at home at the Steele household, Remington was trying to charm his wife just as his son was charming Kristy. “C’mon Laura – it’s time for bed don’t you think,” he said, giving her a meaningful look as a lopsided grin crossed his face. Laura looked at her watch and saw it was almost eleven pm. “I’m not going to sleep until those boys are home,” she replied adamantly. “Who said anything about sleeping?” Remington quipped as he took her into his arms and a smile crossed her face. “Rem.. c’mon – they could be home any minute,” she replied but he was undeterred. “Even more reason we should disappear upstairs now eh?” he argued. “I won’t be able to relax until they’re home,” she replied as Remington ran an exasperated hand through his hair. “Laura – they’re big boys, I’m sure they can take care of themselves,” he tried to convince her as she looked at her watch again.

“It’s almost 11:05 now – where are they?” she wondered out loud. “They’re probably stuck in traffic or something ,” Remington countered. “Well they better be home soon – Kate and Rick have entrusted their son to us while he’s here and I want to make sure he’s okay. And Mickey too of course,” she added. “Laura.. they’re two young lads just out having some fun – I’m sure they’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “Now how about we have some fun Mrs Steele?” he murmured as he kissed her. She kissed him back then put a finger to his lips. “We will – once they’re home and safely in bed,” she said with a promising look as Remington reluctantly let her go and muttered under his breath, “I wish I was safely in bed,” as she shot him a rueful grin.

When it was 11:20 Laura said “That’s it – I’m texting Mickey!” as she grabbed her phone and Remington shook his head with a laugh. “That’s if he’s got his phone on Laura or bothers to answer it.”

“Oh he’ll answer it if he knows what’s good for him,” Laura replied with an overly-sweet smile on her face.

Meanwhile Mickey and Cruz were rather ‘preoccupied’ with their respective girls. “Oh man Kristy you are something else,” Mickey murmured as her kisses started trailing down his neck and he pulled her closer to him. “Takes one to know one Mickey,” she replied with a grin as she playfully nipped at his neck and he groaned and one of his hands started inching up from her waist. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “What’s that ?” Kristy asked as she felt it too, given the close proximity their bodies were to each other. “Oh it’s just my phone – I’m sure it’s nothing important,” he replied as his lips found hers again. Not long after, his phone buzzed again as they reluctantly drew apart. “Whoever it is they’re persistent,” Kristy commented as Mickey nodded ruefully, having a pretty good idea who it was.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see two messages from his mother. The first said “Where are you?” and the second said “You and Cruz are in big trouble if you don’t get home soon – don’t make me come and get you!”

With that Mickey sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Sorry.. but I think I better go.” he said to Kristy as a disappointed look crossed her face. “Cruz.. buddy.. c’mon we gotta go man,” he said to a rather occupied Cruz, trying to get his attention while he was busy making out with Chloe. “Kinda busy here mate,” Cruz replied with a grin as Chloe grinned back at him. “Yeah I can see that,” Mickey laughed then showed him the message on his phone. At that Cruz sighed then looked at his watch and realised it was way past the time they were meant to be back. “Ah sorry Chloe.. I’ve got to go… ah.. family emergency,” he said quickly as she looked concerned. “Oh I hope everything’s okay – nothing serious I hope?” she said as Cruz and Mickey shared a slightly worried look. ”Me too,” he agreed a little wryly. They got Andy’s attention then reluctantly bade farewell to the girls. “Call me,” Kristy murmured in Mickey’s ear as she pressed a piece of paper with her number on it into his palm. “Oh I will,” he replied as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and stole one last kiss off her.

He stumbled a little drunkenly as he followed Cruz and Andy back to the car. “Are you right Mick?” Cruz laughed, quite inebriated himself as Mickey grinned at him. “I am perfectly fine Cruzzy,” Mickey replied as he slapped Cruz on the back. “You know man you are like my other brother – my other brother from another mother,” Mickey laughed as Cruz nodded and grinned at him. “You too Mickey” Cruz replied as Andy shook his head and laughed at the two of them. “Alright you two, enough with your ‘bromance’ – just get in the car will you,” he said as they piled into the car.

It was after midnight by the time he pulled up outside the Steele house in Malibu. “Thanks man – great night,” Mickey said as he got out of the car and tapped the roof of it, something he’d seen his Dad do many a time. Cruz nodded in agreement and thanked Andy too as he drove off. “Good – looks like Mom & Dad are in bed,” Mickey commented as he looked at the dark house. “Maybe we can just sneak in and tell them we got home earlier than we did,” he added. “Sounds good,” Cruz agreed as they helped each other walk straight to the door, trying not to laugh too loud as they did so.

As Mickey opened the front door and they tried to creep in quietly, the living room light suddenly came on to reveal Mickey’s parents sitting there waiting for them. “And what time do you two call this?” Laura demanded, an angry look on her face as Remington tried to hide a grin as he looked at the two teenage boys who he could tell were rather inebriated. “Sorry Mom – my watch stopped and we lost track of time,” Mickey offered as an excuse but by the look on his mother’s face he knew she wasn’t convinced. Cruz then tried to come up with a reason why they were late. “You see Aunty Laura we got held up in traffic because all these animals were on the road,” he said as Mickey gave him a look which said “Really? Is that all you could think of?”

“Oh really Cruz?” Laura asked, giving him a sceptical look as Remington laughed. “What ‘animals’ exactly?”

“Sheep,” Cruz replied as Mickey replied “Cows” at the same time and Laura shook her head at them. ”Well which is it boys? Sheep or cows? We’re in LA not Ireland you know,” she reminded them as they both grinned ruefully.

“Okay Mom – so we’re a little late – it’s not the end of the world. We’re home safe & sound aren’t we?” Mickey tried to charm her a little. Remington looked at him thinking ‘good luck son” and as he did so he noticed the bruise on his neck and realised he had a hickey. Remington tried to gesture to Mickey to cover it up, running a finger up and down his own neck as he gave his son a pointed look, knowing his mother wouldn’t be too happy if she saw it. Mickey however didn’t get what his father was trying to tell him and as Laura looked at him too she noticed it as well. “Mickey what’s that on your neck?’ she asked, although she had a pretty good idea. “Um.. its nothing Mom,” he replied with a grin, trying to cover it up. Cruz then looked at him and unable to contain himself burst out laughing, “Mickey’s got a hickey!” as Mickey shot him a filthy look and Laura looked ready to explode.

“Michael Richard Steele! Just what have you been up to tonight??” Laura demanded as she came up to him and he looked a little shamefaced. “And is that beer I smell on your breath?” she yelled as Mickey looked down at his shoes. “Maybe a little,” he confessed but by his bloodshot eyes and the silly grin on his face his parents knew he’d had more than a little. And as Cruz appeared the same they’d gathered he’d had as much to drink as well. “What were you two thinking? May I remind you that you’re both underage and it’s illegal for you to drink alcohol?” Laura stated. “And heaven knows what else you got up to,” she added as despite their better judgement Mickey and Cruz shared a grin as Laura glared at them both and Remington tried to stifle a chuckle.

Before she let loose with another tirade on them, Remington, taking pity on them a bit, put a hand on her arm. “Ah Laura.. how about we let the two of them sleep it off and read them the riot act in the morning eh? Somehow I think the sore heads they’re going to have in the morning will remind them why they shouldn’t be drinking at their age,” he stated as both of the boys looked at him a little gratefully. “Alright,” Laura conceded with a sigh. “Get to bed the two of you and we’ll discuss this in the morning. And we will be letting your parents know about this Cruz,” she stated adamantly as he silently nodded, knowing it was futile to argue as he followed Mickey upstairs. “Goodnight lads,” Remington called after them with a grin.

Remington and Laura then went upstairs themselves, Laura still fuming. “I can’t believe it! Oh those two – they’ve always been double trouble!” she exclaimed as they got ready for bed. “I have to agree with you there,” Remington laughed. “And a hickey! Our son comes home drunk with a hickey!” she went on, shaking her head. At that Remington grinned at her.

“Oh c’mon Laura he’s a teenage boy – it’s only natural he’s going to ‘try things out’ as it were. Anyway it’s not like you’ve never had one or given one for that matter,” he said with a meaningful look as she looked at him, knowing he had her there. “Well that’s not the point,” she tried to argue as he cocked an amused eyebrow at her. “Don’t you dare tell him!” she threatened as he laughed “Of course not - wouldn’t dream of it Laura!” as she playfully picked up a pillow and hit him with it as he grabbed her and pulled her down to the bed. “So wanna give me a hickey so Mickey and I can have matching ones – you know sort of a father/son thing?” he quipped devilishly. “Be careful what you wish for Mr Steele,” Laura replied with a mischievous grin. “Oh promises, promises Mrs Steele,” Remington replied with a grin of his own as he covered her lips with his and they were soon lost in each other…


End file.
